Zachary the Overlander
by Flerovium
Summary: Star wars meets TUC. Zachary Thomas Byford is a young Jedi padawan that while on a diplomatic mission, the Consular-class cruiser Fury has a hyperdrive malfunction over the planet Earth in the Sol system, and gets caught in Earth's gravity well which causes the ship to enter the atmosphere over the crumbling ruins of New York City. Two-years after TUC. 40 ABY. R&R
1. Summary

This is a summary

Okay what happens is Star wars meets TUC. Zachary Thomas Byford is a young Jedi padawan that while on a diplomatic mission the _Consular_-class cruiser _Fury_ has an engine malfunction over the planet Earth in the Sol system. Which forces it out of hyperspace within Earth's gravity well that causes the ship to enter the atmosphere over the crumbling ruins of New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another diplomatic mission with my master Etain. We were going to negotiate with a little known and very violent rodent species that call themselves Gnawers. Out of nowhere a loud blaring alarm goes off.

"Sir!" says Lieutenant Nuen bursting through the door "we seem to be having trouble with our hyperdrive!"

Following Nuen I get to the bridge as quickly as I can. Master Etain is already there feverishly giving orders.

" Ah Zach you're here." Master Etain casually tells me.

"What seems to be the issue master is there something wrong with the hyperdrive, master?" I ask inquisitively even though I already know the answer.

"Yes it seems that there has been a massive failure in the hyperdrive." answers Master Etain. "I suspect sabotage."

"But who would sabotage a Jedi cruiser. Especially one on a mission of peace?"

"I think the Imperial Confederacy of Independent Systems."

"But why would the alliance between the Empire and the Confederacy of Independent Systems do such a thing?"

"They have always hated us."

At that moment the hyperdrive fails and we start hurtling towards a majestic blue, green, and brown planet with one cratered, gray, lifeless moon.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're entering the planets atmosphere!" reported the helms man.

"Is there evidence of an advanced civilization?" asked Etain

"Yes there are ruins of advanced cultures scattered all over the planet." responded the sensor officer.

"Looks like we are about to land in one of the bigger ones." I say obviously.

"I think you may be right." responds the pilot.

As the ship descends we spot the individual buildings several of the ones which tower over the rest take large chunks out of our ship.

"There that street is big enough. We should try to land there." I suggest.

"We can try!" responds the pilot.

"There is no try there is only do or do not." says Etain mysteriously.

"We don't have time for that." responds the Communications Officer.

Just then the spire of a tall building cuts perpendicular to the mid-line of the ship which causes the rear to tumble away.

"At least we're still flying _half _a ship." I respond sarcastically.

All I get is nothing but a cold stare from my master.

"We have dipped below the skyline!" hollers the pilot.

Next thing I know the ship is skidding down the street indicated earlier, and being the only survivor. I then notice my master laying twisted and bloody under a pile of rubble.

"Master are you alive?" but I knew that she was dead and I start sobbing "No, no, no why did the force choose her to die now."


	4. Chapter 4

As I rummage through what is left of the ship I continue to find no survivors. On the fifth sweep using the force I am certain that there are no survivors. I then decide to take both mine and Etain's lightsabers and head out to try and survive. There is no use staying because the homing device was in the rear of the ship. While I'm wandering around trying to survive out of nowhere a large gray form blocks my way.

"Hello human." says the form "We have not hunted in so long. I think i should take you to the rest."

With that two more forms come out of the shadows and prepare to attack. With a _snap-hiss_ my lightsaber is in my hand, and in attack form.

"Ooooh. Pretty" replies one rat-like form "I would like one me one of those."

"No you idiot! He is the warrior referred to in the Prophecy of the Second Warrior" corrects who I think is the leader "So we must kill him before the Killers get him!"

All in a sudden I have a feeling I haven't had since lightsaber training. My eyesight splinters, my mind excludes anything of non-importance, and a white noise roar accompanies all the rest. I strike cleanly cutting the rat to my left in half. The death of the rat brings on a full assault from ten other rats. I manage to cut down seven of the newcomers when, out of nowhere, a large shadow soars over the battlefield. I spare a look above my head to see a beautiful peach colored bat with a wingspan of at least fifteen feet dive down to take out two of the five remaining rats.


	5. Chapter 5

I then use the force to pull down an old catwalk which squashes the three remaining rats. The bat gracefully lands next to me and for the first time I notice the white tabby markings on the bats back.

"On my back." purrs the bat.

"May I ask what those were?" I ask politely even though I am shocked that it talked.

"Those where what we call Gnawers." replies the bat "They pretty much rule the overland."

"Do you have a name?" I ask hesitantly, because my diplomatic skills are rusty I didn't want to insult the thing.

"Yes I am she called Marble." she replies politely.

"Okay Marble, where are we going?" I ask.

"I am taking you to Regalia. I have reason to believe that you are the warrior in the Prophecy of the Second Warrior." replies Marble.

"Yeah, the lead gnawer said something about it. At least I thought he was that groups leader." I say remembering.

We are now flying down twisting and turning tunnels At one point Other bats join us and she tells me the bats are called "Fliers". During the rest of the flight Marble tells me about the Underland and the creatures that live there, including the humans. Right after she finished explaining we come into an enormous cavern with an absolutely **beautiful **stone city taking up most of it. "Must be Regalia" I think to myself. Upon landing I am greeted by a young twelve year old Underlander wearing a gold band around her head.

"I am Queen Luxa of Regalia. Welcome Overlander to my city." says Luxa formally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note : Don't try to predict when new chapters will come you'll drive yourself insane. R&amp;R **

* * *

"Umm. Hello I'm Zachary Thomas Byford padawan of the late Jedi Master Etain," I say in my best diplomat voice (which is not very good at all) "You may call me Zach."

"Hello...Zach. You must bathe to rid you of the overland scent."

"What is to come of my clothes."

"They are to be burned."

"What!? My clothing is a symbol of my status as a Jedi. Please do not burn them."

"I will address the council on that, but you must bathe." she motions to a male nearby, " Mareth take him to the nearest tub."

"she seems a little young to be a queen." It was really more of a question.

"She is only fourteen," He says stopping in front of a doorway, " In here is a bath I will stand out here if you need me."

When I walk in I can't help but compare it to a locker room. The bath is so deep it almost swallows me whole but it is so relaxing on my tense muscles after a big day. When I get out I find a set of silken clothes. Mareth takes me to my room in a rather remote part of the palace. There I find my original clothes that I decide to store in a dresser, because I have had such a big day as soon as my head hits the pillow I conk out, maybe a little sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing I notice when I wake up is how hungry I am.

Just then Mareth walks in and tells me "You must be hungry."

"Yes I am _**very**_ hungry." I respond trying to control my voice. "I haven't eaten in _two_ days"

"Then come right this way."

I follow him out and he meets up with a female underlander that is about his age.

"That is Perdita my spouse." he answers before I can even ask about her.

They lead me up several flights of stairs to a luxurious room with a large table and fountains in each corner. While I am taking it all in I notice Queen Luxa, a beautiful golden bat that I have never seen before, A smaller black bat with a slight golden tinge, and an Overlander. On the opposite side of the table I see an elderly Underlander, a large gray bat, and a gray Gnawer with two scares making an "X" over one of his eyes sticking his nose in a pot of something, I figure that if the Gnawer was any threat it wouldn't be here but, because I do not have a high liking towards gnawers, I put myself on high alert.

"Who may this be?" asks the gnawer putting down the pot and looking straight at me.

"We are about to do introductions," replies Luxa, "We'll start with you," looking towards me.

"I am Zachary Thomas Byford padawan of the, as of recently, late Master Etain" I answer confidently.

"This is my bond Aurora" motioning towards the golden flier. "Her yearling son Mercury." motioning towards the smaller flier, "This is Gregor." motioning to the overlander, "This is Vikus, my grandfather." motioning towards the elderly man, "He is Euripides motioning," to the big gray flier, "And Ripred" motioning to the Gnawer.

"Hello guys," I respond as kindly as I can, with a Gnawer in the room.

"We are gathered to discuss if Zach is the second warrior in the Prophecy of the Second Warrior," continues Luxa.

"Remind me again of how the prophecy goes," asks Ripred surprising me with how formal he sounds.

"_**Bring the warriors from above,**_

_**The sons of the sun.**_

_**They may bring us back light they may bring back none,**_

_**They must put aside the hatred that resides inside.**_

_**If the flames of war are fanned, all lose the Underland.**_

_**Another warrior may keep the peace that rules the hour.**_

_**With weapons like none before.**_

_**Wielding forces yet to be seen.**_

_**Give said warrior The Form,**_

_**He may be the only to wield it,**_

_**If yet his heart is swayed by love.**_

_**One flier, mother of a Firelands death,**_

_**Clad in peach, save some white.**_

_**A decision must be reached,**_

_**The right decision will create peace,**_

_**The wrong decision will unleash chaos.**_

_**If a death occurs,**_

_**If a heart is crushed,**_

_**If the Second Warrior loses pride.**_

_**The Underland is as good as lost**_


	8. Chapter 8

****Authors Note: Since the site is being stupid and not letting me edit the chapters after posting them so this is what you get. My chapters will get longer so be patient. This is my first Fanfic so no hating. All reviews are welcome and give me ideas. R&amp;R.****

* * *

"We should take him to training," suggests Ripred, "So we can test him with sword practice. To see if he could be the new warrior. No offence Gregor"

"None taken" replies Gregor.

"I think we are preparing to start today's training right now." supplies Mareth.

"Good we should take him now." Ripred suggests wrapping his tail around my shoulders starts guiding me to the door.

"Go right ahead."

"Oh, Does he have a flier?" he asks Luxa.

"Umm, yes Marble bought him in claiming that she saved him by lessening the total number of Gnawers coming at him but there is no telling where she is. He can sort of borrow Mercury."

"Can you carry both me and him?" he asks Mercury

"Yes, I am very strong."

"Take them to training then while Aurora and I try and find marble after training. You would make a good team." says Luxa while heading out the door with Aurora.

"Lets go." says Ripred roughly, heading towards the High Hall.

In the arena that I came through on Marble there are groups of Underlanders spread throughout. Upon landing I am met by the entire breakfast group that somehow got here before us.

"Here are your devices," Luxa says handing me both lightsabers which I didn't even notice where missing.

_Some Jedi _I think to myself.

"Okay so where do I start?" I ask casually.

"How about the blood balls?" asks Ripred in the exact tone I had and I can't help feeling that the rat was mocking me, "Gregor how about you show him the ropes."

Gregor takes me to where an arc of cannons are placed. He explains the whole thing. When it is my turn I stand in the center of the cannon and with a _snap-hiss _I ignite my lightsaber and the cannons fire simultaneously. The feeling that I had during my first encounter with the Gnawers, my eyesight splinters, zooms in and the noise of the arena fades to a dull white noise roar. My arm moves as if of its own accord and a liquid splatters all over me. When I come out of it the first thing I notice are the shocked faces all around, including Gregor and Ripred next thing I register are the bits of wax on the ground. On a count I had somehow cut _**every **_blood ball in half _**twice **_giving me a total score of _**thirty **_twice Gregor's score.


	9. Chapter 9

****Authors note: I hope you liked the last chapter it was one of my longest yet. R&amp;R****

* * *

After the count up I am overwhelmed by underlanders shouting questions. Seeing my obvious distress Mercury lands between me and the crowd.

"I know of a place," he purrs.

Without hesitation I jump up on his back and take off. He flies through a tunnel that repeatedly forks and into a beautiful underground lake,and lands in front of a cave which he ventures into. Still slightly overwhelmed I follow him in.

"So how do you know how to get here," I ask inquisitively.

"This was my fathers cave, before he died. It is now more my home," He answers solemnly.

We had been sitting alone for about thirty minutes by the time Luxa and Aurora find us.

"I knew you might be here," says Luxa excitedly, "You where amazing!"

"Yes amazing," puts in Aurora.

"May I ask what happened?"

"You shocked and even impressed Ripred and he is impossible to shock even less to impress!"

The bats make a weird, squeaky, nasally _huh huh huh _sound. It takes me a little bit to realize that they are laughing.

"I knew that I would like you more than Gregor when I first saw you. You are even more attractive then him. Don't tell him I said that."

"You're in an unusually good mood."

"Come, you should return to Regalia. Ripred would want to speak with you. He thinks you might be a Rager."

With that they lead us back to the arena where Ripred is standing with Gregor in the arena waiting patiently for us.

"Boy, stand here and face me," he tells me once I land, motioning to a spot about five feet in front of him.

"I have a name."

"Whatever, just get in front of me I'm really losing patience." he orders me impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue."

He raises his voice, "Stop with that crap and get in front of me."

"Okay, okay, fine I will." I argue moving into the position he indicated.

What happens next seems to move in slow-motion. Ripred swinging his tail at my face, me catching it in my hand, using the force help pull flipping him onto his stomach, him crying out in surprise, me on top of him holding my lightsaber, unlit, against his back, and the shocked faces of Luxa, Aurora, Mercury, and Gregor.

"Well there is no teaching that," says the rat after catching his breath, "I definitely think he's a rager."

At that moment a middle-aged Underlander woman rides in on a large white flier.

"Its good of you to be here," says Ripred sarcastically once the woman landed.

"Who exactly is this?" I ask, the question wasn't really directed to anyone in particular just whoever can answer my question.

"I am Dolovet Head of the Regalian Army, younger sister of the late Solovet." she replies in a loud, booming voice.

"Be careful she can be a real bitch," Ripred mumbles to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: To answer the question you undoubtedly have the chapters are so short is because i'm trying to end each chapter with a cliffhanger, or "cliffie". Please keep reading all reviews welcome. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you =)**

* * *

"Why is there an overlander in my city?!" Dolovet was practically screaming.

"_Your_ city, you don't rule Luxa does." I exclaimed.

"How dare you argue with me, and I am in charge of the army."

"You're delirious! Just 'cause you control the army doesn't mean you control the city or me!"

"but I do control one of the strongest forces of the underland. All I have to do is give the order and the army will hunt down and kill you and your friends."

"Why would you want to kill an overlander that can get a score of thirty in blood ball practice." butts in Ripred.

"How is that possible? The cannons can only fit a total of fifteen blood balls."

"He hit each blood ball twice in just one try," supplies Luxa.

"That was twice my score," adds in Gregor.

"Oh, is that so? Then if it is then I challenge him to a sparing match."

"Sure if you can. If you want to die. In one motion and without using any weapon he managed to grab my tail, give a strong enough pull to flip me on my stomach, pin me down and get into a kill position."

"Just give me a sword and dagger and i'll do it. As long as it is a ground fight"

"What are you doing?! She is the third best solder under only you and Gregor." whispers Luxa

"Get what he requires," she says turning to a nearby guard.

Soon I had a sword in my left hand and a dagger in the other and the spar has begun. We start by circling each other waiting for one to make the first move. Then as fast as lightning Dolovet makes a jab towards my abdomen which I quickly block with my sword. Then we are off her attempting to knock me out, me trying to disarm her.

* * *

Luxa's POV

I was amazed at the battle unfolding before me but I can't keep from being repeatedly attracted to Zach. I can feel the beginnings of love well up within me once again after two years. Gregor won't like it but I must find a way to tell him that I am interested in Zachary now. After that There is no telling what he will do.

* * *

Zachary's POV

This battle is taking as long as a Jedi master fighting a Sith would. She is a good solder, but not good enough. With that I grab her sword between my sword and dagger, with a little bit of the force, I then pull her sword right out of her hands and fling it across the arena.

"Who is just an overlander now," I remark while putting the weapons back into their their sheaths. Defeated she scrambles on to her flier and flies a way.

"So Luxa and Aurora did you manage to find Marble?"

"No, we could not find her anywhere."

I feel a little tug from from the force. Telling me something.

"I feel ,through the force, that the Gnawers are holding her as a prisoner." I say solemnly out loud.

* * *

**Authors note: Uh-oh quest time! Hoped you've liked it so far. Don't worry nothing bad will happen to the characters. R&amp;R =)**


	11. Chapter 11

****Authors note: Well quest time. Thanks to attack on underland for their continued support it keeps me going. Please review with ideas I am running out of 'em. R&amp;R****

* * *

"Take me to the nearest armory." I say as I mount Mercury.

Five minutes later I am at an armory in the palace getting measured for armor.

"I want entirely black armor," I say to the elderly woman that is picking out some armor, "I think I look good in black."

"Overlander you do not have near the hardness of countenance to wear it. You only emphasize your youth."

"I still want it." I reply rather stubbornly, "Oh, and do you have flier armor?"

"Yes we do, though it is rather new and very untrustworthy."

"Good. Hey Mercury what color do you want?"

"I'll take white and silver."

"You heard him."

"Overlander! There you are," I turn around to see Luxa, Aurora, Gregor, Ripred, Mareth, Perdita, and a bat i've never seen before.

"Miravet get armor for all of us," she orders the woman, Miravet.

"Right away."

For the first time I notice Ripred holding something that is wrapped in silk.

"The Form," says the rat giving me the object, apparently the Form.

I unwrap the Form and see a watch-like device with a round face split into fourths by a "X" of thin lines. The top and bottom triangles of the "x" are shaded black, and the rest of the face is green.

"Hey I know how to use this!" I exclaim, "When I first left my homeworld I was captured by the Ssi-Ruuk, before they allied with the Galactic Empire, and they tested a device just like this," I cringing at the pain that the first tests caused. "All I need is a DNA sample," I say making a series of with the ring around the face.

"Insert DNA sample here," a computerized voice says in a neutral tone as the face retracts open.

I pluck a piece of Ripred's fur, place it in the Form and input a name and image. I then close the face, lift it and turn the ring once. The image I imputed appears as a miniature hologram with the word "Gnawer" above it. I push the face a little further than it came up. A blinding green light appears and when it subsides I have taken gnawer form.

"Whoa, you are rather good looking as a solid black gnawer, if I may say so myself," comments Ripred casually.

I then pull the face of the form up cancelling the form and with the same green flash I am human again.

" Now lets try a flier form," I say plucking a piece of fur from Mercury. I repeat the same process this time with the flier DNA. I quickly turn into a Flier with fur blacker then the blackest of shadows.

"Wow, you are the handsomest flier I have ever seen in that form," purrs Aurora.

"The best thing is that I gain the abilities and instincts of that form," I say casually back in human form. Miravet, whom has been waiting patiently through the whole thing, comes up and gives everyone their armor, Except Ripred of course whom, as a rat, dosen't have armor in the Human Union. "Um Miravet can I order gnawer armor for Ripred?"

"Of course you can." who is whipping a tape measure around Ripred with blinding speed.

"Now Overlander you need the Black Diamond Sword."

"Okay, what is it and where can I get it Luxa."

"It is the most powerful sword ever. It was forged by Bartholomew of Sandwich from diamond and extremely hard volcanic rock. As to where it is, it was captured by the gnawers about a year after the War of Time and could be anywhere in the gnawers massive territory." she replies confidently, "It is even more powerful than the blade that Gregor wielded during the War of Time."

* * *

**Authors Note: Mysterious. I wont be able to post December 22, 2014- January 2, 2015 because that is Christmas break and I don't have internet at home. If you Read &amp; Review no harm will happen to the characters, and don't forget to review with ideas as to what will happen later in the story. Heave a great day and Thanks for reading.=)**


	12. Chapter 12

****Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed last chapter, it was a good one. Hope you like this one to. Remember to review.=)****

* * *

In the high hall while we are getting ready to go when Luxa's cousin, Howard, runs into us.

"Planning to see action?" he asks eyeing our armor.

"Yes as a matter of fact we are." Luxa retorts.

"May I come along?"

"No you are not, you don't even any armor."

"That is okay, Nike dose not like armor weighing her down any way."

"Luxa we can use his medical training." butts in Gregor.

With that we are off.

"Where are we going first Zach? You're in charge of this mission." asks Gregor simply.

"Um… Lets do some scouting around the tunnels leading to the Overland."

Within twenty minutes we are camping out near one of the tunnels. After approximately half an hour everybody but me, Ripred, &amp; Gregor are asleep when we hear tremendously loud noises.

"What the heck is all that noise about?" asks Ripred angrily.

"Well, lets go find out. You coming Gregor?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here."

"Well I am."

"You sure you'll be able to keep up Ripred."

"Of course! Just because I am getting old doesn't mean I can't keep up with a human on foot."

"Okay then lets get going."

After a while of walking Ripred speaks up in a strangely subdued voice, "Do you remember when I said you are a rager?"

"Yes, and what about it."

"The thing you should remember is that even though you are an amazing fighter. Every rager has a weak spot that if hit will cause your defenses to crumble."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because we must find it so you can protect it with all your life. Once found you should keep it from even your nearest of friends."

"Oh." I say finally getting it. "Yours is over your eye."

"Yes, yes it is."

Just then we come out to a massive tunnel at the source of the racket. Platoons of Battle droids, Storm troopers, and Gnawers are leading a massive C-9979 landing ship, with its wings folded against the hull, down the tunnel.

"What is that?" asks Ripred motioning towards the ship with his tail.

"That is a Trade Federation C-9979 landing ship. Since there is no where big enough to fly it it is probably carrying tanks and weapons for the gnawers."

"With that they can invade the entire Underland and we will be defenseless against those advanced weapons."

"I agree Ripred. I must alert the New Republic of this."

"What!? That will get rid of our very way of life and they can't operate their technology down here the tunnels are too narrow."

"Well we can try, it is our only hope."

* * *

**Authors note: OMG Ripred knows of the galaxy beyond Earth! Sorry for the filler. Review please. Have a great day and thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

****Author's Note: Sorry for the wait I had a bit of an writer's block. Thanks to ********attack on underland********for your continued support. Hope you love this chapter. Please review.=)****

* * *

Back at the camp I tell Gregor about the Landing craft we saw.

"I think he may be right," he tells Ripred, "He should call for help."

"I'll tell you what I told him, boy. The New republic will ruin our way of life. They'll want us to come to the surface so they can use their technology."

Before he can answer a silvery white bat, that I have never seen, lands beside the party.

"I found you," she purrs exhaustively.

"Queen Athena why are you here?!" Gregor says worriedly.

"I am joining your quest." the bat, Queen Athena apparently, purrs.

"No! It is too dangerous for a Queen." replies Ripred angrily, "We couldn't keep her from coming." he was obviously talking about Luxa who was sleeping nearby, oblivious to what was going on, "But we can do something about you."

"No, I am coming to rescue my second-in-command, and very good friend, Cassiopeia."

_Wow I've never seen a queen be this argumentative, except Luxa of course but she doesn't count. _I think to myself.

"Let her come, after all I am in charge of this mission and not you," grumbling about my rebuke, Ripred curls up to go to sleep. Once we are sure he is asleep we continue our conversation.

"Sorry you had to see that Queen Athena, Ripred can be very… argumentative."

"Yes I know this, and you may call me by my name. No need for titles this deep in gnawer territory."

When morning comes everybody starts to wake up and I fill them in on what happened earlier in the night, leaving out only the conversation we had shortly after we left. Nike reacted to her mother being there with excitement but nobody else did. We continued with our quest, by the time we land at our next stop just outside the Firelands Athena is pretty much caught up on everything that happened since I got here.

"Give me a demonstration, please."

"Okay what form?"

"How about Gnawer first then the other second ."

"Okay, sure."

In my Flier form she suggests that I should stay like that to help carry things. The next day, after sleeping as a flier, we get moving again. I think the reason for her suggestion is that she either likes my flier form, or is amazed by my strength, I suspect the former. I was speeding up to about her position about to ask Athena why she wanted me in this form when the other fliers can handle the bags just fine.

"Athena I was wonde-" and that's when the currents hit smashing me against the ceiling of the cavern.

* * *

**Authors note: sorry about the shortness I couldn't think up any more details. Have a great day and thanks for reading.=)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Hope you love this chapter. I need Reviews they make me happy and give me ideas.**

* * *

"Not again!" is all I hear from Ripred before he gets ripped from my back in the wind.

I manage to get a glance around the cavern and notice that the only ones having any real issues are me and Athena. Our large wings and inexperience are not assets in the situation. Oddly Athena is having the biggest issue even though I have less experience in currents and larger wings. I notice what the others are doing to bring in the other bats but The Form is not letting me change forms so I can help them it is maddening that it isn't working. Frustrated I try doing everything I can and it still isn't working. I start screaming in frustration at the damn thing but of course that doesn't work. Out of nowhere someone is on my back telling me to relax, which I do, somehow I am on the floor of a cave being carried to the back and put up to a ledge next to Athena whom is pretty much traumatized instinctively my bat claws grip it. I then slip into deep thought, oblivious to everything, about why the damn Form didn't work. About roughly a day later, before we depart once again, Aurora explains what just happened. The currents converge in this area of the Firelands and wind storms like that are commonplace here, If they start to get to much the lead bat will dive for a cave until they subside. They have also voted on a lead flier whom will be revealed shortly. With that we follow her to the mouth of the cave. Where the lead is about to be revealed.

"The lead flier will be…" Ripred pauses to count the votes, "Zachary followed by Athena, Mercury, Nike, and Aurora. That shall be our formation."

As we scramble to get into the formation I can't help but to wonder why the hell did anybody vote for me. I then get the feeling that all the bats voted for me because they like my flier form. After multiple stops I reach out in the force and feel that Marble is near. Within five minutes I see a group of prisoners being lead along the base of a volcano. I land drawing several protests.

"Hush everyone! I found them," I whisper furiously.

"What where?" asks Ripred

"Over there," I motion towards the crowd while attempting to change to human form it succeeds, _Oh now the damn thing wants to work _I think sarcastically. Before anyone can object I move to a boulder very close to the line and using the force to simultaneously amplify and lower its pitch, "release those prisoners or I will personally free them from your grasp."

"Show yourself" demands the leader a gnawer of an unusually gold coat.

"I might if you identify yourself ." I continue

the leader turns to my general direction and for the first time I notice the jet black sword at their hip, "I am Goldencoat Mother of the late Goldshard and grandmother of the bane whom you humans killed two years ago. Now show your self!"

"Wish granted." I say casually while force jumping over the boulder and landing squarely in front of her.

"Zach, you live!" shouts Marble from somewhere in the group

"Bring me that flier! Apparently he is close to her." she snaps to one of the guards, whom takes one of his buddies and grabs Marble and gives her to Goldencoat whom orders them to restrain her wings while she positions herself behind her and posies her thumb claw in a position in which she can easily stab her in the abdomen.

"There is a very low chance that she will survive the wound if Goldencoat goes through with it," pops in Howard.

"All of you leave me so I can try diplomacy without anyone objecting. Now!" my whole party leaves with that.

"Give her to me, if you want to live."

"Is that a threat because I know how to deal with those" with an evil sneer she drives her claw as deep into her abdomen as she can blood gushing from the wound and whips the sword of her belt and gets ready to kill me.

"You, you killed her! She was like a sister to me! We meant to be bonds!" and with that my anger takes hold and the rager sensation floods through my body and my blades are in my hand in an instant. I take out five rats that were lunging for my neck and pick of three more that jumped in to help their comrades. When I finally get to Goldencoat the prisoners are cowering in cover and a vicious sword battle follows that goes on for a minimum of twenty-five to thirty minutes when she finally manages to get a claw into, what is apparently the rager spot ripred was talking about, the soft skin on the inside of the bend of my elbow on my sword arm, my left. I am overwhelmed by pain unlike any I've felt before. Out of instinct my other hand flies to the wound and using the opening created she drives her sword half-way into the left side of my chest. Instantly the strength seeps from my body. With the quickly diminishing power I slam my sword across the front of her neck she jumps back freeing her sword from my body and shrieking in pain. I fall and land almost on top of Marble, blood pouring from my chest as Goldencoat drowns in her own blood.

* * *

**Authors note: Hope you loved the chapter, my longest yet. Leave a review showing your thoughts on the chapter. Have a great day and thanks for reading.=)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Hope you loved the the little twist I put into the last chapter. Please keep reading and review please.**

* * *

I didn't stay in one spot for long. After less than five minutes I inched along the two meters that separated us and curled up into her wings and grasped her left claw in my right hand and thought these unspoken words to myself:

_**Marble the flier, I bond to you.**_

_**Our life and death are one, we two.**_

_**In dark, in flame, in war, in strife.**_

_**I save you as I save my life.**_

I suddenly get the feeling of being lifted up and moved along with Marble, I then black out. Sometime later I feel something watching me. I open my eyes to dim light, two dark shadows and voices though somewhat indistinct at first and then clearly.

"He is waking up sir." says one voice.

"It seems he is." responds the other. As my eyes adjust to the dim light I make out the forms of Ripred and Luxa.

"Marble?" I try to ask but the words don't come out.

"Try looking right beside you," replies Ripred who can apparently read lips, " If you can find the strength to do so." I takes a lot of effort as my whole body is stiff but I manage to turn my head far enough to my right to see her laying on a bed right next to mine.

"You are probably wondering how the two of you are still living." Ripred starts explaining," It would seem that a gnawers claw isn't long enough to cause too much damage. As of you it was a miracle that you lived. When Goldencoat got ran her sword into your chest it was at a point in your heart beat that both your heart and left lung were at their smallest the only damage occurred when the sword was so quickly and sloppily removed in which your lung was ruptured. We were able to fix that with a little help from the New Republic that is."

"Who called for help?"

"It would seem that me and Luxa went to capture a Gnawer comm system when we got you back it was amazingly easy to figure out how to use. We are now a part of the New Republic."

"But it was you who opposed it so much."

"Yes that is true. You were right boy, they promised to leave the Underland untouched while they capture the Overland."

"Good it is for the better anyway. Say how did you find the coordinates for this world?"

"We managed to do some snooping around their computer while we were figuring out how to work the damn thing."

"Oh, okay. When I get well enough take me to the communication antenna. I got a message to send"

"You should eat to keep up your strength because we go tomorrow."

After Ripred and Luxa leave a doctor comes in and says that me and Marble can be released today but we are not to leave Regalia for fear that our wounds will worsen. We just take scenic flights over Regalia for the rest of the day, on one I tell Marble about what Ripred just told me, of course she protests but I just ignore her. The following day I sneak out of the city, once we are out Ripred guides me and Marble to the array where I notify the Triple Arc Fleet that Earth is to be the new home planet of the fleet. As soon as I land in the high hall though a fuming Luxa comes up at me almost yelling, "You were supposed to stay here!"

"So, what about it?" I ask puzzled

"You disobeyed a direct order!" this time really yelling

"What are you talking about?" I ask still lost.

"I gave the order for you to stay in the city!"

"Oh, you didn't give that order a doctor did!" I respond finally understanding.

"I told the doctor to tell you that!"

"It is not a direct order if you didn't give it to me _directly_."

"That is irrelevant!"

"Actually it is very relevant."

"I don't need you running off again! Your lucky your wound didn't get worse. You could have died from it!"

"But I didn't." I say in a smart-ass voice.

"Throw him in the dungeon, his flier too."

"This was not his idea it was mine more than anything, so what are you going to do toss me in the dungeon too? You aren't supposed to be making such a seen in the middle of the high hall." butts in Ripred letting his eyes wander around at the crowd of people gathered.

"Good idea. Guards toss Ripred in with them."

"Wait what!? That damn thing is small enough as is!"

"Well to bad, you can get used to it while you are there."

"Well that backfired." mumbles the rat as he is escorted, paws bound, to the dungeon.

* * *

**Authors note: Hope you loved the twist in this chapter as well. Happy holidays and review please.**


End file.
